Last bite is mine again
by the-way
Summary: Through his friend Choji, Shikamaru helps Ino understand that appearances can be deceiving.


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, please so don't be too harsh (especially on the formatting, I struggled a lot...). I'm told I need a disclaimer so here it is:

I don't own any of the Naruto characters or other concepts such as Konoha and the technique names.

I think that should do it. Enjoy the story, and remember that feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

'Last bite is mine again!'

Stunned, Asuma looked at his chopsticks, which used to hold the last piece of meat of their meal. A split second later, it was already deep down his student's stomach. He chuckled.

'Chōji, if you spent half as much energy training as you do eating, you could probably surpass even me.'  
'But I am now! I've been training hard lately, you know that.'  
'That's true,' said Ino. 'Since you came back from that mission, you've been unusually dedicated to your training.'  
'I'm motivated!' Chōji exclaimed. 'I don't want to be a weight to the team anymore.'

Ino painfully held back a laugh at the irony in her team-mate's choice of words.

'You didn't hold us back, Chōji,' replied Shikamaru. 'Even though the mission was a failure, we would never have gotten as far as we did without you.'  
'But still,' said Chōji, 'had I been stronger, maybe we could have been able to bring Sasuke back!'  
'Sasuke abandoned Konoha,' retorted Ino harshly. 'He would have easily kicked all of your sorry asses anyway.'

Shikamaru chuckled at the kunoichi's comment. How mean.

'Ino, that hardly sounds like you. Weren't you all over this guy?'  
'I don't have to explain myself to you, Mr. Chūnin!' burst out Ino, her cheeks suddenly flushing.  
'Now now,' Asuma interjected, 'maybe we should worry about paying for the meal right now. Ino, it's your turn isn't it?'

Before she could answer, Chōji quickly spoke up.

'Don't worry Ino, I'll cover it this time. I was the one who ate the most anyway.'  
'Th...thank you Chōji,' said Ino, a little surprised.

* * *

'Partial multi size technique!'

Chōji's left arm began to inflate dramatically until it became the size of a tree trunk. Then, he swung it around and wiped away the line of wooden posts planted deep into the ground in front of him. The posts went flying, and Chōji suddenly noticed that one of them was about to crush a butterfly relaxing in the sun. The ninja swiftly caught the offending post in the air with his supersized arm and put it down delicately next to the butterfly.

Chōji cancelled his technique and waited for his arms to shrink back to its original size before wiping the sweat off his forehead. He was pretty satisfied with his performance; it was a nice display of strength and accuracy.

'Hey Chōji, take a break, you're tiring me out...'

It was Shikamaru's voice, coming from behind him. He was lying down on a log, watching the clouds as usual. His friend went to sit beside him and took out his quintessential potato chips bag.

'Want some?'  
'Naw, but thanks...'

They spent a few minutes in silence eating and watching the clouds together. This was their favourite activity together, and they savoured every moment of it.

'You know, Chōji... Ino has been acting a little differently lately, don't you think?'  
'Uhh... I don't know,' Chōji said quickly, his cheeks reddening even more than usual.  
'Heh, I thought so,' Shikamaru mumbled to himself, his eyes closed. 'You know, she told me that she liked how thin you were when you left the hospital.'  
'Really!' Chōji exclaimed. 'She did tell me something like that too, but I thought she was just teasing me...'

The shinobi sat there quietly for a few moments, deep in thought. After a while, he took his potato chips bag and handed it over to his friend.

'Take the rest, Shikamaru! I won't be needing them anytime soon!'

With these words, he quickly jumped off the log and went back to work. Upon seeing his friend's resolve, Shikamaru grinned and left him to his training.

* * *

Ino perked up from behind the counter as she heard a customer come in.

'Welcome to Flower Yaman-- oh, it's just you,' she said as she noticed it was her old team-mate Shikamaru.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' the Chūnin replied with a disdainful face.  
'Nothing!' she said simply, and stuck her tongue out at him. 'So why are you here? I didn't know you were a flower man.'  
'Heh, well I'm not.'  
'Then did you finally find a girl to your liking, Shikamaru?' she asked teasingly. 'Enough to buy her a flower or two?'  
'How bothersome... no, I'm here to talk to you.'

Surprised at Shikamaru's serious tone, she left her counter and went toward him.

'Ever since me and Chōji did that mission together, you've been acting weird. What's up?'  
'I...' the girl mumbled, her cheeks flushing. 'Why do you want to know? Why do you even care? That's not like you.'  
'Emotions can be troublesome... but that's why you have to deal with them quickly, before they become a real pain in the ass. So what's eating you?'

Ino looked down and began fumbling with the daffodil in her hands.

'When Sasuke left Konoha... it made me realize a few things.'  
'Such as?'  
'Well, at first I got really mad at him for abandoning us... but when I saw how deeply Sakura was affected by his treachery, I realized that I had nothing more than a girly crush on him compared to her.'  
'And?'

She closed her eyes and continued.

'I guess I've been feeling a bit lonely because of that. I used to be so obsessed about him, and now there's no one for me to think about.'  
'I see...' said Shikamaru. 'Well you're not the only one who sometimes feels alone, you know.'  
'Are you asking me out?' she blurted out suddenly, with a hint of hope in her voice that she didn't want him to hear.

Shikamaru chuckled.

'No, no... I wasn't talking about myself. I was talking about someone with a bigger heart than the two of us put together. Someone who has no trouble seeing people for who they really are inside, rather than judging by their appearances.'  
'You must be kidding...' she said flat out.  
'He could teach you a few things about that. Well! Asuma wanted to teach me a new technique today, so I've got to split. But anyway, if you want to meet that person, he's training out in the woods right now at the usual place. See you later, Ino!'

After waving goodbye, he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the store, mumbling something about stupid new techniques and annoying teachers. Ino was left alone in the store, disturbed by what her friend said.

* * *

The loud complaints of Chōji's stomach caused him to cut short his exercise once again. It hadn't even been a day and he was already feeling the effects of his swearing off snacks. Not only was it a physical and psychological habit, it was also his main source of replenishing chakra. Training without his snacks took a great toll on his body, but the ninja was determined to persevere. He had been slacking off for too long now; it was time to make up for that waste.

He prepared himself to form another series of hand seals when the sound of a branch cracking under someone's footstep interrupted him. He turned around to see who it was.

'I guess I'm a poor ninja to announce my presence like that, huh?'  
'Ino!'

She came out from behind a tree into the clearing where her friend practiced. Laying around the place were about ten big wooden poles, and even more holes into the ground.

'I've been watching you for a bit... you sure work hard today, Chōji.'  
'Well... thanks,' he said, wiping the sweat off his face. 'I'm glad you noticed!'  
'You look exhausted,' said Ino, 'come and sit with me for a while.'  
'Su... sure...'

The ninja put back his weapons into his satchel and complied. He was feeling butterflies in his stomach, though he couldn't understand why. He sat down beside his friend and smiled at her.

'Aren't you going to eat something?' the young kunoichi asked. 'You usually get a snack after training.'  
'Not this time,' he replied. 'I'm trying to watch myself for once, it's also a way to train!'  
'I see...'

A few seconds passed in silence.

'Chōji... what do you think of me?'  
'What?'  
'Really, I want to know how you see me.'

Chōji frowned and looked at her. She seemed dead serious, which was somewhat unlike her.

'I think that deep down, behind the obnoxious attitude that you sometimes show off, you're a really nice person. You can be aggressive sometimes, but you're never downright mean. I think you really care about your friends even if you don't always show it.'  
'Is that so...'

Ino's thoughts wandered to past memories of her and team 10. She thought of the time that she brought a basket of fruits to Chōji in the hospital after his loss in the preliminaries of the Chūnin exam, and how she cheered on Shikamaru during his duel with Temari. More than anything else, however, she remember how deeply worried she was when they both left to rescue Sasuke, and when they came back in such bad shape. When Chōji's father Choza reassured her that he would survive his injuries, she had felt a big weight being lifted from her heart. Maybe her friend was right; deep down, she did care for her friends.

'You're finally starting to realize it, huh!' Chōji exclaimed.  
'Stop it Chōji,' she said blushing, 'you're going to make me feel too good about myself!'  
'That's your problem Ino, you don't like yourself enough. That's why you keep going on those stupid diets.'  
'You don't think I'm fat?'  
'Please! Ino, don't be silly. You're not fat, but even that doesn't matter. Didn't Shikamaru tell you that? Many guys actually like rounder girls, even if you don't believe it!'  
'Chōji...' she murmured, and promptly leaned over to kiss him. 'Thank you.'  
'I...Ino...'

Before he could say anything, she kissed him again, and stayed there this time. Shikamaru was right; she could learn a lot from Chōji. She wanted to know how to look past the appearance and see people for what they really were, and there was nobody better than Chōji for this.

She wrapped her arms around him and continued kissing him. After the initial surprise died down, Chōji finally began to reciprocate. He inched even closer to her and put his arms around her hips. He broke off the kiss and began to softly kiss her cheek and neck.

At this point, Ino began to have second thoughts. She had never been into such a situation with anyone, and wasn't sure if Chōji should be her first partner. After all, he wasn't very attractive... the mental picture of him and her together send a shiver down her spine.

Then suddenly, Chōji whispered in her ear with a voice that she had never heard before.

'Ino, you've just made me feel more loved and appreciated than ever before. Let me do the same to you.'

Ino closed her eyes. That voice came directly from his heart; it was soft, confident, and deeply loving. Through his voice, Ino could finally start to see the real Chōji; a beautiful person just aching to love and be loved.

'Go ahead...' she whispered, as she laid down on the grass and pulled him with her.

* * *

Shikamaru chuckled from high atop the tree he was hiding in.

'Well, looks like it worked. That was a lot of trouble, but it seems that it was worth it...'

He swiftly leapt away, leaving his friends to their intimacy.

* * *

Chōji Akimichi lightly brushed Ino's cheek with his hand, and proceeded to kiss her neck and collarbone. He carefully removed the purple cloth around her chest and took the time to admire her perky and pale breasts. He caressed her naked shoulders and blew softly on one of her nipples, which made her immediately sigh. She passed a hand through his hair, accidentally causing his forehead protector to fall on the ground. Neither of them noticed.

The Konoha ninja began to circle around her nipples with his tongue, teasing her slowly. He took his time doing this, until he felt that she was becoming restless. He lightly flicked her nipple with his tongue, and Ino couldn't help but let out a small moan when she felt the sensation.

Satisfied with her reaction, Chōji continued to lick her nipples, taking turns between the two of them. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She was loving it. All of this was a new experience for her, new feelings, and she felt great discovering it all. When she started feeling herself getting wet between her legs, she knew she had to have more. She began to unwrap the bandage around her waist and pulled down her skirt slightly.

Chōji stared at her slender figure in amazement.

'How can you even think that you're anything but beautiful...' he murmured with his sweet voice.  
'Give me more, I want mo--oh!' she let out as he began to suck on her nipples. She sighed heavily and pushed his head further down. Getting the message, he began to kiss her tummy around her belly button. He caressed her hips, appreciating her every curves, and showing her how much he loved them.

He gently removed her skirt and bandages, fully revealing the fair skin around her lap. He slowly kissed her hips, her inner thighs, going in circles around her sex, getting ever closer. Ino was so aroused with anticipation that she began to massage her breasts. Her breathing was harsh and heavy.

Finally he indulged her unspoken desires and slowly licked her slit, from the bottom up. She let out a loud moan and begged him to continue. He opened up her womanhood and began to lap at her clitoris, sending a series of intense electrical impulses to Ino that felt simply mind-blowing.

She began to thrash about, losing herself to the pleasures of her team-mate's expert tongue. He gave her the right kind of stimuli at the precise moment she needed it, and the overall result was overwhelming. Soon, she began to feel something build up between her legs. Her moans quickly intensified, and she felt the irresistible need to keep building up this new feeling, like a basic urge that simply couldn't be ignored. In a pure reflex, she grabbed her friend's head and pulled it closer to her pussy.

Immediately, Chōji began to suck on her clit, and that sent Ino right over the edge. She arched her back and screamed as she felt waves after waves of pure pleasure taking over her entire body. Completely overwhelmed, tears began to flow from her eyes as the pleasure continued to intensify, thanks to Chōji's relentless stimulation, until she felt she simply couldn't take it any more. He slowed down carefully, ensuring that the return to earth would be as smooth as the rest of the ride had been. After a few minutes, Ino's heartbeats began to slow down to normal levels. That was simply incredible.

Ino pulled Chōji up to snuggle against him. As she felt the warmth of his body against hers, it finally struck her: she wasn't with a chubby little guy who ate too much for his own good. She was with a beautiful man who was totally devoted to caring about others. At least during this special moment, she could completely see the person inside, and it was wonderful.

'Thank you Chōji... I understand now.'


End file.
